Please don't let their be zombies, Shay's story
by Meiyon-sama
Summary: Shay's side of PDLTBZ written by Shay herself! Rated T for possible happenings in later chapters. R&R please!


Author's note: Hello to all you peoples reading this. This is Shay, here to tell you what happened to me after going off with Sora. Cause you know while my friends got to have sooo much fun just hanging out with the characters, I DID ACTUAL WORK. You know it's not easy putting up with Sora, Donald, and Goofy, especially since I'm the only girl. Plus Sora talks in his sleep. And snores. And drools. Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it sucks. Also a shout-out to my brother who stares over my shoulder as I write this. It's kind of stalkerish.

Editor's Note: Hey, it's me, Jessie I'm only editing this...Oh, she's so cute being in character while she's making her author's note... I have a feeling she might have slipped a couple of zombie references in this chapter **shivers**

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Alice in Wonderland, but I do own (in a sense) Ashy, my brother, and myself.

----------------------------------------My first breaking of lines!!-------------------------------------------

I was still a little sore from riding in the gummi ship for the last half hour (plus Sora had landed on me) so I was practically limping around the place we had landed. The place was very strange, even by my standards. It looked like something I imagined Jessie would have thought up. There was furniture on the walls and ceiling and the room was pink. Very pink.

"Hhhmmm. This place seems very familiar to me, but for some reason I can't remember where I've seen this before." Sora gave me a puzzled look, probably questioning my sanity. Where had I seen this before?

I saw something move out of the corner my eye and summoned my keyblade. I prepared for a heartless to jump out at me, but instead I felt something run into my leg.

"Hey! Watch where your going buddy." I looked down to see what had run into me and was slightly surprised. Sitting at my feet was white rabbit about the size of a heartless wearing glasses, a red waistcoat, and was carrying a watch.

The rabbit stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm very sorry, but I must get going now." Then he hurried off mumbling something about being late and the Queen having his head. Now I knew what world we had landed in. We were in Wonderland.

"Well, that wasn't strange or anything," I said looking over at Sora, who was just staring in silence. "Jeez Sora. Would you quiet down a little. Your giving me a headache." Now he just had a questioning look on his face. "Hello, Earth to Sora. Could you please stop acting like a zombie and say something?" I'm sure Jessie feels a disturbance where ever she is right now.

"Well, what do you want me to say? And I'm not a zombie," he said to me. I hadn't really thought about that.

"Well, you could at least hold up your end of the conversation!" Just then Donald and Goofy finally decided to join us.

"Is something wrong here you two," asked Goofy.

"No, there's nothing wrong," I said. "What took you so long? Is it really that hard to park a gummi ship? I think even Sora could have parked it faster." Donald looked like he was about to rip my head off, but Goofy held him back.

"So do you guys know where we are?" Sora asked Donald.

"We're in Wonderland," I said. Now they were all looking at me in shock.

"Yeah, that's exactly where we are. How did you know that?" asked Goofy. Obviously Donald was kind of ignoring me. Well telling them I had seen the movie was kind of out of the question.

"I don't know. I just had a feeling," I lied. "Can we get moving. That rabbit's getting away and something over here smells weird."

"What rabbit?" asked Donald. Sora explained to them what happened as we ran in the direction the rabbit had gone in. We ended up in a room similar to the other one.

"Where the heck did that rabbit go?" I said. If only I had watched the movie last night instead of doing my homework.

I looked down on the floor to see the rabbit running across the floor. "How did he get so small?" Sora said looking down at the small door the rabbit had run through.

"No, you're simply too big." We all looked at the doorknob on the small wooden door Sora was looking at.

"It talks!" Donald shouted while the others flinched back. Now that I knew where we were, the doorknob didn't surprise me at all.

"Must you be so loud? You woke me up." The doorknob said after he yawned.

"Yeah you guys. Be more considerate," I said, hitting them all over the head with my keyblade. "He was obviously sleeping."

"Oww! Watch where you're swinging that thing," Donald shouted.

"Thank you for being considerate," the doorknob said. "But I must be getting more sleep now."

"Wait!" Sora shouted. "How do we get smaller?" Then I remembered something from the movie.

"Why don't we try the bottle on the table," I said. They all looked at me then at the table.

"Are you sure?" Sora said looking at me.

"Well, I guess we won't know till we try." I picked up the bottle labeled "shrink" and took a small sip. "Mmm. It tastes like strawberry." Then I noticed everything getting bigger until I was the size of the bottle. Sora, Donald, and Goofy all looked down at me and started laughing. "What are you laughing at!?!?" I shouted up at pointed at me with his giant finger.

"Aaww. Look at how cute she is." I started turning a little red.

"Just hurry up and get down here." I shouted at them. They decided it was safe and drank some too. When we had all shrunken the first thing I did was hit Donald over the head. After Donald have recovered a bit, we started heading through the garden behind the door the rabbit had gone through, fighting any heartless we ran into. Of course, I'm not an expert when it comes to fighting, but I had fought enough with my brother and knew some of the basics. We finally found the rabbit in a small garden. In the garden were playing cards guarding the entrance, Alice, the Queen of Hearts, and, of course, the rabbit. The rabbit blew his horn.

"Court is now in session!" The rabbit shouted, out of breath. Alice looked shocked.

"I'm on trial? But why?" She asked.

"Her Majesty, the Queen of Hearts, presiding!" The rabbit shouted. The Queen opened her eyes to stare at the girl.

"This girl is the culprit. There's no doubt about it." The Queen said. She waved her jiggly arms about. "And the reason...because I say so, that's why!"

"That is so unfair," Alice said. Gee, ya think?

"Well, have you anything to say in your defense?"

"Of course! I've done absolutely nothing wrong!" Alice said back. "You may be Queen, but I'm afraid that doesn't give you the right to be so..." So what? Fat, lazy, scary enough to make little kids cry? "So mean!" She finished. She could have done better than that.

"Silence!" The Queen shouted at her. "You dare defy me!" Now Sora looked worried.

"Hey, guys, we should help her out." Sora said.

"Yeah but the..." Donald started to say until Goofy interrupted.

"We're outsiders, so wouldn't that be muddling?"

"Meddling!" Donald shouted.

"Oh, yeah. And that's against the rules," Goofy said. At this point I couldn't standing hearing this fatso say anymore. Just as the Queen charged Alice guilty with the attempted theft of her heart, I shouted the first thing I thought of when I looked at her.

"Hey Queen, I got two words for ya. WEIGHT WATCHERS!!" I shouted. Everyone in the court, including Sora, looked at me. The Queen looked at me in utter surprise.

"I beg your pardon?" She said to us. "And just who are you? How dare you interfere with my court?" Sora finally recovered from my sudden outburst and started talking.

"Excuse me. But we know who the real culprit is!" Goofy had started to say it was the Heartless, he covered his mouth. Right, no muddling.

"Right," Sora said. "Anyway, she's not the one your looking for." All this talk was boring me to death.

"That's nonsense. Have you any proof?" She asked us. To that Sora couldn't answer.

"Well do you have any proof that it's her." I said. The Queen looked a bit surprised.

"Well I...you know what, just lock Alice in the cage!!" She shouted at her cards. "Bring me proof of her innocence! Fail, and it's off with all your heads!"

"Aye aye Cap-E-Tan!!" I shouted. "Also may I suggest you lay of the nachos while I'm gone." I'm guessing they have those here because she looked like she was about to explode. Knowing my life was in danger, I sprinted for the woods with Sora and the others behind me. After I slowed down a bit we came to a large forest. The flowers were almost taller than me and mushrooms of varying sizes were spread out all over. Great, this could take some time. We were starting to look around when something popped out of nowhere. Wait a minute.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" I shouted. "The Cheshire cat!! Ya know, It's a lot creepier up close." The cat looked unfazed by what I had said.

"Ahh, so you have heard of me. It's been a while since there was someone I didn't know about. Anyway, poor Alice. Soon to lose her head and she's not guilty of a thing." Except trespassing, I thought to myself.

"Hey," Sora said. "If you know who the culprit is that tell us!" The cat smirked at us.

"The Cheshire cat has all answers...but doesn't always tell." I smirked back at him.

"If you want," I said, jumping up next to him and grabbing him by the tail. "I could always beat the answer out of you." I put on my evil face, something I had learned from Keegan. The cat just grinned at me and said.

"The answer, the culprit, and the cat in darkness all lie. But the question is whether you will find them." Then he disappeared into thin air.

"Wait!" Sora shouted.

"Save your breath." I said. " Your going to need it to find all the evidence."

-----------------------------------------------It's over? Already?---------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, that's all I've got so far. Sorry I didn't finish Wonderland, but I got really really bored. Anyway, please review and leave some constructive criticism. And drink all you milk. You don't want to end up short like a certain someone (looks at Ashy).


End file.
